


The Moment of Truth

by faerierequiem



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerierequiem/pseuds/faerierequiem
Summary: Ronan wakes up on Christmas morning with a dildo in his hand.





	The Moment of Truth

Ronan wakes up on Christmas morning with a dildo in his hand.

Noah is still asleep next to him, lying on his back, blankets completely kicked off, his mouth opened with saliva at the corners of it. Ronan has teased him about the way he sleeps before, but even after almost four years of waking up to Noah next to him, Ronan is still amused by the sight and has to quell the instinct to take a picture; instead, focusing his attention on the dildo that he’s pulled out of his dream.

He remembers what he was dreaming about: a threesome with the ghost Noah used to be and the living, breathing person that Noah is now. It’d been hot in a very weird sort of way. Ronan also remembers how the dildo had worked.

An idea occurs to him. He moves to kiss Noah’s face, pressing his lips all over Noah’s cheeks and forehead and nose—and even the wet sides of his lips, repeating “hey Noah”s between each, until Noah is awake and pushes him away.

“What?”

“Merry Christmas,” Ronan says, and he holds up the dildo for Noah to see.

Noah looks confused and slightly disappointed. “A dildo? Is that the Christmas present you got for me?”

Ronan grins. “It’s not just any ordinary dildo.” He flips Noah over onto his stomach and pulls down Noah’s reindeer boxers, slapping his ass so that Noah gets onto his knees, looking less than excited about the whole thing, but going along with it like the partner in crime that Ronan knows he can count on Noah to be. He prepares Noah with his fingers first, singing Christmas songs with silly, questionable new lyrics that gets Noah laughing and more relaxed. Once Noah’s ready, Ronan grabs the dildo and inserts it inside.

After a moment of Ronan alternating between jerking Noah and himself off, Noah pulls his head up from his pillow, breathing hard. “I don’t get it. What’s so different about this dildo? You’re just thrusting it as usual—” He looks over his shoulder and stops talking.

Ronan bursts out laughing at the surprise on Noah’s face as he realizes the truth of the moving dildo. A dildo that is moving all by itself. Ronan stops masturbating so that he can hold up both his hands in mock surrender.

Noah lets out a noise that sounds like a parrot squawking as he reaches back and pulls the dildo out from himself. “Ronan! What the hell!”

Ronan laughs even harder.

Noah is staring down at the dildo in his hand, mouth wide opened, but it’s now as immobile as any regular dildo would be. “It’s alive?!”

“Nah, there was actually a ghost moving it in-and-out of you.”

Noah hits him in the arm with the dildo.

**Author's Note:**

> If you tumblr, check out the fanfic here: https://fearlessinspirit.tumblr.com/post/181394537406/since-you-asked-for-more-6-plus-whatever-ship - and reblog/like!


End file.
